He Drives Me Insane
by KashOnDelivery
Summary: A love story between Ken Anderson and Michelle McCool. They are in high school. He's a troublemaker and she's the daughter of a biology teacher. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of it. POV: Michelle McCool
1. Chapter 1

"He Drives Me Insane" Chapter 1.

Here I was, 17 years old sitting in the library. My mom was the Chemistry teacher at our high school and she usually had to stay late to grade papers. So, I was stuck here in this library almost every day of the week. I was studying for this big English test I was going to have tomorrow, when I heard foot steps approaching the door. Mrs. Hale came in with students who had detention this afternoon.

"Not a word everyone please take a seat." Mrs. Hale spoke croaky. She was an older teacher who was very strict. Mrs. Hale, you could tell was sick and she didn't want to be here, anymore than I did. I felt bad for her having to put up with troublemakers like Ken Anderson. Ken Anderson, was in here at least once every week it seemed. He was always doing a prank, skipping class, or not finishing his assignment. He is a football player, don't ask me how he manages to keep his grades high enough to still be on the team. I wanted to ask mom about this, but I didn't want to seem rude. Oh god, what am I doing? I should be studying not thinking about this boy.

I looked at my book, but couldn't help but raise up to look around. Every one had been seated at this point. I surprised to see that every one was being quiet, even more surprised that Ken Anderson had sat right next to me. He smirked at me, knowing that I was in here again with him. Then he whispered the same words he asked me every time he sees me in here. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." was my response. He could tell that I was annoyed by this by the sound of my voice. He still some how smirked it off.

He whispered to me again, "That's what they all say." I usually was a nice girl, but he is one them people who literally drives me insane. Well not literally, but you get my point. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore him and read over some literary vocabulary terms that I had been studying. Once again, he whispered to me. "What are you studying?"

This time I had unintentionally snapped at him, "Just shut up! You are going to get us in trouble!" He laughed it off, but my blood sure was boiling.

Finally he stopped laughing, I guess he realized how mad I was. "Relax, she's asleep." He spoke calmly. I then looked over at Mrs. Hale who was sound asleep in her chair. She was snoring and some strange kids was watching her trying to hide their laughter. Poor, Mrs. Hale, well at least she survived 10 minutes. I looked around a lot of people was talking it wasn't just me and Ken. How did I not notice this before?

I sighed and softly spoken "You know you all shouldn't take advantage of her that way. It's not-" Before I could finish, he cut me off.

"She isn't feeling good, maybe, she just needed a nap." He said. Then, I shook my head at him.

"She isn't feeling good! That's why she shouldn't be in here watching over you immature teenagers. She should be at home in bed." I lashed out. He shook his head at me this time and grinned.

"I don't get you, you make it seem like your better than all of us." He said with a low voice. He looked away then looked me straight in the eyes. I felt bad so I looked away and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I had just felt breathless.

I finally looked at him and spoke, "I'm sorry Ken, I don't mean to sound that way, it's just that-" He cut me off again.

"Relax Michelle, I'm just picking at you." He said with a smirk. Like I said, that boy can drive me insane. I grabbed my stuff. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I need to study, and obviously I'm not going to get it here." I answered and stood up.

"Wait!" He shouted out and got up. "Look, I'll tell the principal that Mrs. Hale is sick. Then our principal can watch over us. Then you will get your piece and quiet. Ok?" He said, but asked in a way also. I then nodded. So he continued, "But before I ask, I just need to know one thing."

"And what is that?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow, I had no clue what he was about to ask me.

He then asked. "Why do you come here to study, I mean why not study in your mothers class room?" No one had ever asked me that.

I nervously looked around, because I was cut off guard by this question. To be honest, I thought it would have been something completely random. He tended to ask the strangest questions at times, but this one surprised me. "Uh, well..." I started out words, then finally I continued. "My mom sometimes does other things, and well I guess I just got used of having to study in here..." He nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I enjoy seeing you here." He softly said then turned around and walked out of the door.

Yes, he did go and find the principal and he helped Mrs. Hale to her car and even took her home. They were neighbors, so he got to go home after that. So he never went back to school that day. Tonight, in my bed, was the first night that I found myself thinking about Ken Anderson.

_I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please let me know what you thought about it._


	2. Chapter 2

He Drives Me Insane Chapter 2

Today was monday, which meant back to school. I was on my way to school, I either rode the bus or walked, because I just had this weird feeling when I got out of my mom's vehicle. Because she was a teacher, of course she would always have a student or two who didn't like her. I love her and I'm not ashamed of being her daughter, but I would like to avoid them students as much as I can. I head out to my locker, happily to see my best friend Layla standing there waiting for me.

"Hey girl!" she squealed in excitement.

"Hey Lay, what's the big news?" I asked with a smile.

"Me and my family are going on a vacation!" she said jumping up and down off her feet. I raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Wow, that's great lay, when and where?" I asked.

"After school, we are leaving, to Paris for a week!" She squealed out. A few heads turned our way and we was giggling.

"Wow that's really great Lay, have fun." I softly said.

Today, is the last day of the week, I get to spend it with my best friend. I am happy for her, but I have to admit, I will really miss her. So, We started walking to class and I felt eyes on us, so I turned around before entering the class room door and I locked eyes with, Ken Anderson.

_**Sorry for the short Chapter, but I wanted to keep you all waiting ;) Please leave a review.**_


End file.
